


First Day

by lvdymacbeth



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Smut, Spanking, dom!reader, sub!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdymacbeth/pseuds/lvdymacbeth
Summary: It’s the reader’s first day as Alex’s intern.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really edit this, so I’m sorry if it’s scuffed lmao. Also I was never intending to write character/reader fic but this came to me in a vision and I had to do it
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

You absentmindedly checked your watch as you stood inside your boss’s favorite coffee shop, waiting for your order. It was your first day as an intern at the Manhattan DA’s office, and you were working for the Special Victims Unit’s ADA, Alexandra Cabot. While you weren’t thrilled with your current situation as the stereotypical intern on a coffee run, Alex assured you that you would be getting real experience; she was just stressed, exhausted, and in desperate need of a caffeine boost before court started again. Though you had only known her for a few hours, you trusted her when she said your internship wouldn’t be a waste of your time, and you were excited for the months to come, knowing that the experience you gained would be amazing for your future career.

Before today, you had only heard Alex’s name in passing. You’d known very little about her, only that she must be one hell of a prosecutor—everyone knew sex crimes had the highest conviction rate out of all the departments—and you were thrilled to get the chance to learn from her. After meeting her, your excitement to be working with her only grew, even though she was a bit cold and distant towards you. This was because meeting her taught you two things about her: she truly was a legal force to be reckoned with, and she was _hot_. When you saw her for the first time that morning, you were completely taken aback by her appearance; you definitely hadn’t been expecting your new boss to be so attractive. Not only that, but she exuded confidence; you could tell by her posture and the look in her eyes that she knew she was damn good at her job. Her looks and confidence combined with her deep voice had you swooning almost immediately after meeting her. Despite having only met her that day, you subtly flirted with her when you got the chance. You didn’t expect anything to come of it, but it was fun. She never reciprocated—she stayed totally professional at all times—but she also didn’t seem to mind. You could’ve sworn she even held back a smile once. 

The sound of the barista’s voice calling your name shook you from your thoughts about Alex. You smiled as you thanked them and took the two coffees: one for Alex and one for yourself. Drinks in hand, you made your way back to One Hogan Place. When you got back to Alex’s office, you knocked before gently nudging the ajar door open with your foot, careful not to spill any of the drinks.

“I come bearing caffeine,” you said to her with a playful smile as you walked over to her desk, reaching an arm out to hand her a coffee.

“Thank you,” She said, taking the coffee gratefully. She seemed genuinely relieved to have the drink in her hand and even smiled. You were surprised to see her smile, given she’d been so distant thus far. Granted, you hadn’t known her for very long, but you could glean that she was incredibly professional and that for her, emotions didn’t seem to fit into that.

“Wow, you really must’ve needed that coffee, huh?” you asked with a grin. You were determined to get her to show at least a bit of the person underneath the cold exterior.

“I did. I’m just glad this case will all be over soon.” _Was that a bit of human poking through?_

“Has it been stressful?”

“Haven’t you read the files? It’s an incredibly complicated case. You should familiarize yourself with it; we have court in a little over an hour. I put some relevant files over on that table for you.” _Alright, back to strictly lawyer…_

You nodded at her instructions, though you were mostly lost in thought, trying to figure out a way to get her to be more casual with you. You brought your coffee up to your lips, hoping the feeling of the hot beverage would bring you back down to earth. As you tipped it towards your mouth, the lid fell off, and piping hot coffee spilled all over the front of your shirt. “Fuck!” Without thinking, you moved to take your shirt off, desperate to get the burning hot liquid off your body.

Your exclamation drew Alex’s attention, who looked up right as your shirt hit the floor. “ _What the hell are you doing_?” You could tell she was angry—what you did was completely inappropriate. Even so, you thought you caught her stealing a glance at your newly shirtless chest, and you were suddenly thankful you had decided to wear one of your prettier ones to work.

“I’m so sorry. The barista must not have put the lid on all the way, and my coffee spilled all over me.”

“That doesn’t mean you should undress in the middle of my office!”

“It was burning! I had to get it off me.”

She sighed. “At least go close the door. I’ll see if I have an extra shirt you can borrow.”

You did as she said, and when you turned back around, you saw her standing in front of her desk, clean shirt in hand. As you approached her, you _definitely_ saw her look at your chest. She tried to hide it, but she was too late. Clearly, she was interested in you on at least some level, so you decided you’d flirt as brazenly as possible, just to see what would come of it. At the very least, you’d hoped you’d manage to fluster the prosecutor.

“See something you like?” you teased before walking over to her desk.

“I’m sorry?”

“I just saw you checking me out. You weren’t as subtle as you thought you were.”

“I—"

Before she could finish talking, you sat on the edge of her desk and dragged your eyes down her body, making sure she saw it before you made eye contact again. “Don’t worry, _you_ can look all you want.”

She swallowed, trying to stay put together even though you were clearly getting to her. “Y/N, please just put the shirt on.”

“And why would I do that when such a beautiful woman is clearly enjoying the view?” You smirked, and you could’ve sworn you saw her cheeks turn a light pink. You made badass prosecutor Alex Cabot _blush_? That only encouraged you to keep going.

Her eyes moved down to your breasts, lingering there for a moment before she tore her gaze back up to your eyes. “Because this is completely unethical in so many ways.”

“What’s wrong? We’re just having a conversation.”

“You should really just put the shirt on. If someone walks in…”

“Then we’ll just explain the situation to them. I’m sure they’d understand.” You looked at her, eyes gleaming mischievously. “Unless… you’d like this to be more than a conversation?”

At your words, a guilty look quickly passed over Alex’s features before she forced her face back to a neutral expression. “Even if I did—and I’m not saying I do—we couldn’t.”

You innocently fluttered your eyelashes at her. “And why ever not?”

“Firstly, we’re at _work_. I could lose my job. Not to mention I’m your boss and quite a bit older than you. _And_ we just met earlier today.”

“And?”

“There is no ‘and.’ Nothing about this is a good idea. That’s it.”

“Do you want it? If you want it, it shouldn’t be a problem; we’re two consenting adults.”

“We can’t.”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if you wanted it.”

She looked you in the eyes, and you could see how conflicted she was. She sighed. “I do, but we can’t do this. Especially not here.”

As soon as she finished talking, you quickly wrapped your legs around her waist and used them to pull her towards you. She yelped, surprised by the sudden move, and you saw her blush even more.

“That’s the thrill of it.” You grinned at her hungrily. “And besides, can you imagine the bragging rights? Who wouldn’t want to nail the hot, young intern? In your _office_ no less.”

Her eyes darkened at the thought of it. She sighed, then nodded. “Okay. Let me lock the door.”

You unwrapped your legs from around her body so she could go lock the door. As much as you wanted her immediately, you really didn’t want anyone walking in on the two of you. When she returned to the desk, you grabbed her by the shirt, crashing your lips into hers, desperate to taste her. It didn’t take Alex long to take charge of the kiss, eventually kissing her way along your jaw and down to your neck. She nipped at your pulse point, eliciting a moan from you before she soothed the spot with her tongue.

She moved back to your lips, giving you a chaste kiss before she pulled away from you entirely. She looked at you, her eyes dark and hungry. “Strip.”

You pushed yourself off the desk so you were standing, but instead of doing what she told you to, you grabbed her waist and flipped the two of you around, pressing her up against the desk. Before she could react, you kissed her deeply but quickly. “I can tell you like to be the dominant one, but I’ve been thinking about wrecking you since I first laid eyes on you, so I’d love it if you’d let me do that.” You grinned, then kissed her. “Okay?”

She laughed before nodding. “Okay.”

You gave her one last kiss on the lips before moving your way to her jaw and then her ear. You nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, “Take off your shirt.”

She moved her hands to her blouse and made steady eye contact with you as she undid each button on her blouse as slowly as possible. When she finally undid the last button and started sliding the shirt off her shoulders, you grabbed it and pulled it off her in one swift motion, throwing it to the floor.

“Oh, so if you can’t be in charge, you’re going to be a fucking tease?”

She smirked. “That’s right.”

You chuckled and shook your head before moving your head down to her tits. She was wearing a basic t-shirt bra, which you reached around her back to undo while lightly kissing the tops of her breasts that weren’t covered by the bra. Once her bra was off, you pulled back a little to admire the view in front of you. Then you bent your head down and took one of her nipples in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it until it hardened, your fingers doing the same to her other one. Alex rose her chest up to meet you, her breath picking up. You lightly scraped your teeth against it, earning a moan from Alex.

“Oh, you liked that?”

“Mhm…”

You smirked to yourself as you took her other nipple into your mouth, repeating the same movements as before letting it go with a pop. You kissed your way down her body, stopping at the waistband of her skirt.

“We gotta get you out of this skirt.”

In response, she lifted her hips up off the desk, allowing you to easily pull her skirt to the floor. With that out of the way, you could see that her panties were soaked, the sight of which made your own pussy wetter. Hooking your fingers into the band of her panties, you pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside. Alex moaned when you dragged a single finger through her folds, gasping as you felt how wet she truly was.

“Turn around.”

Alex did as you said, eager to get some kind of relief for her throbbing pussy, and you moaned at the sight of her bent over her desk, her ass and dripping wet pussy in the air. With an open hand, you lightly tapped her ass, silently asking for permission. When she breathed out a small “please,” you brought your hand down harder, leaving a pink mark. You did the same on the other side, making Alex moan. After bringing your hand down again on the same spot, Alex quietly asked you to spank her harder, which you had no problem doing. You continued slapping her ass, only stopping once her skin was completely red and she was a whimpering mess beneath you, begging you to fuck her. You were wet at the sight; seeing the once dignified attorney so desperate and needy for you made you even more determined to see how much of a mess you could turn her into.

You bent down so you could lick her pussy, hands softly kneading at her very sensitive ass. You groaned at the taste of her; she tasted heavenly. You licked around her entrance to gather her juices, then spread them around her pussy with your tongue. You just barely ghosted over her clit, but that was enough to make her whimper and push herself closer to your mouth. You chuckled at her eagerness, and the vibrations of your laugh against her sex coaxed a moan out of her.

You spent a bit of time teasing her, exploring her folds but not letting your tongue quite touch the places in which she was so desperate for contact. Eventually, you took pity on the desperate woman and plunged your tongue into her cunt and fucking her with it, making her gasp. Her walls tightened around your tongue, and she started to beg.

“Y/N…please…”

You pulled away from her pussy altogether, and she whined at the loss, making you smirk. “Please what?”

“Make me cum.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. You dove back into her pussy, this time focusing on her clit. It didn’t take long before she came undone, trying to stay as quiet as possible as her orgasm ripped through her.

Once she came back down to Earth, Alex tried to get off the desk, but you put your hands on her waist and held her firmly in place.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done here.”

She whimpered, but she didn’t argue. She was pretty spent after her first orgasm; she wasn’t sure if she had another one in her.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes…”

“Good.”

You kissed the small of her back before plunging a single finger into her. You pumped it in and out a few times before adding a second one. You curled your fingers, easily finding the spongy spot you were looking for and making Alex moan.

“More,” she breathed out.

You did as she asked, putting a third finger inside of her. She groaned at the addition, enjoying the feeling of being filled up by your fingers. You reached around the front of her with your other hand and started rubbing her clit. It didn’t take long before her walls began fluttering around your fingers and Alex began muttering strings of expletives. Soon she was coming on your fingers, and you took your hand off her clit but softly fucked her through her orgasm.

After she came down from her high, you took your fingers out of her, causing her to whine at the sudden empty feeling. She turned around so that she was leaning against the desk. Before she could say anything, you raised your fingers up to her mouth. Alex knew exactly what to do; she took your fingers into her mouth, tongue swirling around them, the whole time making direct eye contact with you.

She grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand out of her mouth, smiling sleepily at you as your hand dropped back down to your side.

“That was amazing. Let me return the favor?”

“As much as I would love to, we can’t.” You glanced over at the clock. “We have to be in court soon.”

“Oh, fuck.” She groaned. “After?”

You smiled. “Definitely after.”


End file.
